


This Ain't Lady Penelope XXX 04

by 123z



Series: Thunderbirds ( tv 1965 ) [4]
Category: Thunderbirds ( tv show 1965 )
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z
Summary: Penelope ties a loose end





	1. Chapter 1

Having seduced and fucked four of the Tracy brothers, prime members of International Rescue and pilots of the amazing Thunderbird vehicles, Lady Penelope awaited her latest visitor.  
At home in her rural stately home, Creighton-Ward Manor, she was expecting John Tracy, the elusive of all the brothers, he spent most of his time in orbit aboard space station Thunderbird Five.

The last two weeks had seen her kept busy with various espionage tasks in her role as special agent for Jeff Tracy, who mainly stayed on his uncharted island in the Pacific Ocean.  
Now back home she craved some male attention, and not the usual crowd of wealthy fops who she had to frequent with in her social life.

Her trusted butler, Parker, led the fair haired man into her library where her Ladyship relaxed with a pot of tea.

"Mister John Tracy, m' lady." Announced Parker.

"Thank you, you may be excused for the remainder of the evening, my dear chap."

The ruddy faced butler bowed and reversed from the room, closing the two big doors as he left.

Now Penny checked out the lean and leggy man with the mop of hair that fell into his eyes.  
Standing a good six feet plus he stared at the elegant blonde with a penetrating look that sent a thrill through the normally cool and collected lady.  
His square jaw and intense stare made her cross her legs as she sat.  
Dressed in a red turtle neck sweater and black slacks he stood stock still.

"Can I interest you in a spot of tea?"

He shook his head.

"Something stronger perhaps, sherry?"

"As you wish," he answered in a nonchalant way.

Lady Penelope rose from her antique armchair and walked to the drinks table.  
She has acquired a light tan from her visit to Tracy Island the previous month and it had made her strawberry blonde hair fairer.  
Her hand went to the back of her head and she let her locks tumble down, the light curls settling on her shoulders.

Always dressed in style she had chosen to wear a little black number, cut just above the knee, with a plunging neckline that revealed the swell of her ample breasts.  
Her long legs were bare and she wore black high heeled stiletto shoes, purchased for a extortionate amount of money on her last trip to Rome.

A little black dress never failed to draw attention from most men.  
The brothers had warned her that John was 'different' and this had intrigued her to the extent that she simply had to have him in her bed.  
She gazed at the aloof man over the rim of her cut glass drink and returned to her chair, making sure as she crossed her long pins, to let him have a glimpse of her black thong.  
The thin lace split her soft, supple cheeks of her delectable bum, leaving nothing to the imagination.

To her dismay he seemed not to notice and appeared bored, which only made her more determined to bed him.

"I'd love to show you my new bedroom decorations, would you like that?"

"If you so wish, my Lady."

His icy resolve made her slightly irritated as they rose from the library.  
From the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a long rod that ran down the right leg of his tight slacks.  
Penny lagged behind him slightly and ogled his long shanks and firm butt.  
They strolled down the long hall past many sculptures and original oil paintings until they arrived at her master bedroom.

"Here we are, how do you like my four poster bed?" She raised her hand and thrust her bosom out seductively. "It's eighteenth century you know."

John Tracy looked around remotely.  
The bed had a top and two drapes that hung down and which were drawn open to reveal a deep mattress.  
Penelope was bored with his disinterest and decided to take her next option.

She reached behind her long neck and with one hand pulled down the zipper of her dress and the black number went slack and dropped to her heels.  
She shifted her feet and it formed a pile on the thick carpet.  
John stared intently at Penny's shapely figure with the generous 34 DD breasts which hung bared over a small waist and wide hips.  
Her Mound of Venus was clearly visible under the useless thong, which resembled dental floss, and her sensuous legs parted to show more skin.

Moving gracefully she neared the tall man and put her arms around his neck and nuzzled his ear.  
Her exclusive scent assailed his nostrils as she whispered to him.

"Touch me John."

His hands went to her rounded bum and he caressed the soft flesh, much to the delight of the luscious blonde, who pressed her naked body against him.

"Do you find me attractive?" She asked, her big blue eyes soft and demure.

"You are truly a vision of beauty, my Lady."

He made no further move and the frustrated and annoyed Penelope grabbed his sweater off over his head, then unbuckled his belt and pulled on his slacks.  
Her hands tore them all the way down to his shoes, where he lifted them out of the trousers.  
Penny continued and put her thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and ripped them down his lean thighs.

"There! Now we're both naked!"

The panting woman looked at his bared frame, not as muscled as his brothers, his look was lean and lanky, with no body fat nor body hair.  
He towered over her even in her heels, and she had to raise her face to look into his furrowed brow.  
Then she lowered her gaze to his very long and flaccid cock that hung down from his groin like a section of hosepipe.  
Instinctively her hand went to her tingling pussy and she cupped herself as her eyes widened at the sight of his impressive manhood.  
At least nine, maybe nearer ten inches despite its dormant state.

"My, my, you're hung like the proverbial horse."

Penelope bent her head and took hold of the monster organ in both hands, feeling the weight and warmth.  
She lifted it to her face and studied the reddish crown and long blue vein that ran along the whole shaft.

"You do like women, don't you John?"

"Yes my Lady, very much, it's just that...that is..." He turned his head away in mid sentence.

"Please, my dear, tell me what troubles you?"

As she spoke she bent her right leg at the knee and peeled her tiny thong off and he saw her pussy with the neatly trimmed golden pubes.  
something stirred in him then and he blurted out."

"I have a fetish! I'm into bondage!"

Penny felt her pussy grow moist and she shifted her weight from one heel to the other.  
This might be interesting.

"It's true, I like to tie women up and then fuck their brains out, I need to dominate, it's, it's...disgusting."

He lowered his head and turned from the aroused woman.  
She put her hand on his back and felt the corded muscles under his skin.

"Would you like to tie ME up, John?" 

He turned back to her, his eyes suddenly bright and alert.

"More than anything, I've never met such a beautiful creature such as you, my Lady."

She nodded and smiled in the knowledge that the man did find her attractive.  
Spinning on her heels she went to the bed and spread out her adorable naked form like a starfish and waited.

"Do with me what you will."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

John Tracy moved quietly and effeciently and retrieved several neck ties from the pockets of his discarded trousers.  
HE had come prepared thought Lady Penelope, how naughty of him.

Approaching her naked and spread eagled form on her bed the fair haired man proceeded to bind one wrist with the end of a neck tie.  
The other end he secured to the bed post.  
He moved quickly to tie her other wrist in the same way. 

The amused aristocratic blonde pulled on her binds and discovered that he had done an astounding job of securing her.  
A trickle of moisture juiced her vaginal tunnel and she would have loved to rub her thighs together, but John had already lifted her dainty left foot up in his fist.

"I'll leave these on." He told her as he studied her expensive stiletto.

Penny looked on intrigued as he put the five inch heel into his mouth and sucked on it with his eyes closed in rapture.  
She also noted how his massive cock now stood to attention, and she ogled the near on ten inch erection that poked up at his washboard stomach.  
With a seductive lick of her parted lips, she looked forward to having it stuffed inside her dripping pussy.

The tall man now tied her feet firmly to the posts at the bottom of the bed.  
Then he slipped a pillow under her soft ass and stood back to admire his work.

Penelope wriggled a little to adjust to her limited movements as John stroked his long member.  
If he had pounced between her delectable legs now and fucked her she would have been over the moon, her pussy yearned for his thick meat.

"Ravishing, you are ravishing my Lady."

Now he acted and bent low to blow air on her belly and pussy, which made her writhe and sigh on the pillow under her bum.  
And when he took her mammoth left breast into his mouth and sucked on the point she moaned and shook her head from side to side.

"MAHHVELOUS!" She cried.

She cooed and muttered in her educated Rodean accent as he went to her right tit and smothered the ample flesh with his eager mouth.  
His white teeth nibbled on the erect nipple with aplomb, then returned to the other and did the same.  
Spit left a trail that smeared her gigantic globes as he tracked down to her stomach.  
He lingered on her belly, his agile tongue licking her navel.  
Penny squirmed even more and raised her pelvis from the pillow, her slit flowed fluid due to the intense arousal.

"John, you devil, you're driving me quite mad."

"FAB," he quipped with a smirk.

"Be a dear and lick my pussy."

He knelt between her outstretched legs and brought his face to within an inch from her puffy labia, so close that he could smell her muskiness.

"Please my darling, please lick me, right there!"

The desperate woman pleaded like a child for his attention and humped at him in a futile attempt to make physical contact.  
He grinned at her and amused himself by blowing more hit air on her downy pubic hair.

Lady Penelope has always called the shots and was not accustomed to this type of thing.  
It was clear as to who controlled the situation, and she tugged hard on her wrist and ankle scarves to no avail.  
She raised her head up, her normally immaculate hair a thorough mess, and looked at her smug captor.

"YOU BASTARD, JUST TOUCH ME!" 

John Tracy laughed and pointed his big snake of a cock in her direction.  
Her curses only made him enjoy this all the more, she was the wealthy socialite who mingled with the famous and the rich.  
This was his turn on, the domination of women.

He had always been shy at school and college, conscious of his tall height, and girls had paid him no attention.  
This was his way of exacting revenge, and of course his way of getting off.  
Finally he gripped her supple thighs and placed his face against her aching pussy and gave her one big lick from her anus up to the hooded clitoris.  
Penny yelled out with relief and arched her back.

"YEEESSSSSSSSSS!"

More later...


	3. Chapter 3

John began to probe the succulent wet pussy of her Ladyship with his tongue and found the taste to his liking.  
With his right hand on her upper thigh he lapped at her quim quickly.  
Lady Penelope moaned with approval, delighting in relief as well as the exquisite pleasure of his agile licks.  
She yearned and longed for him to reach for her aching and delicate clitoris.

"Suck it, suck it, suck it," she willed him as she hissed out tiny sighs over and over.

Then she got what she wanted, needed, and the fair man drew her sensitive button into his mouth through pursed lips.  
His expert oral technique made the aristocratic woman delirious, as he used his strength to jam his face into her mound.  
She gave a sharp cry as he bit into the hard nub with strong teeth and the once cool, sophisticated blonde screamed like a common whore.

"I'm coming, yes!"

As her entire body undulated under his onslaught John Tracy held her under the legs as she shuddered and squirted fluids from her pussy, the stream of which washed over the expensive sheets.

Penny relaxed and took in a sharp intake of breath, her big boobs spread out over her ribcage.  
John was pleased with the result and now his erect cock ached in his fist.  
He brought it to her red lips and let her mouth touch the tip.

"Oh, I need this." She said as she leaned to him.

He teased her further as he held the long, stiff prick just out of reach, her pink tongue poking out as far as she could being tied like a starfish to the bed posts.

"Tell me how much you need it."

"I want it bad, John." Her tongue snaked out just too short to make contact.

"How MUCH!" 

Penny broke.

"I want it! I want it down my fucking throat, now!"

John smiled, totally in control, and relented. He allowed the desperate blonde to lick his big crown, and Penny moaned happily as she swirled her tongue around the spongy glans, her saliva all over her chin.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and shoved his cock deep into her open mouth which made her gag and splutter.  
With a firm grip on her head he started to thrust his hips at her, before pulling away, a string of her spit connecting his cock head to her lips.

"No, no, no, no, please."

John rubbed his shiny prick in his right hand, he could feel the blood course along the heavy shaft.  
He had reduced Lady Penelope to a pleading, blubbery mess and he nearly came in triumph.  
Her face was a picture, eyes half lidded, rosy cheeks and a wet chin.

"I'm ready to fuck." He said calmly.

He settled his lanky frame on her soft and curvy body and reached around with his hand and parted her damp labia.  
With a shift of his tight butt he was in, the bulbous head stretched out her opening and her lips parted easily.  
He followed through with half of his rigid shaft and paused, his weight on the palms of his hands.

Penelope felt every fibre of her being alive, a low guttural groan came from the back of her throat, as she welcomed the penetration.

The muscles in her arms and legs tensed and she tried to wrap them around his body as a natural instinct, but was helpless.

"It's huge!" She gasped.

"Halfway there," he grinned.

"That's only half! Mercy me!" She raised her head and looked at the lean man and his big pole stuffed up her, then watched him lift up onto his forearms and jerk his pelvis.

He speared her lush cunt totally and she had to remind herself to breathe as he buried his whole member inside her.  
Penny roared as her second orgasm washed over her with a warm flush.  
She had never cum from having a man just entering her with the initial insertion.

John started to slide in and out slowly, he could fuck her fast or slow, whichever he desired, he was the controller.  
He pumped her with a steady rise and fall of his ass, her wet pussy snug around his thick knob.  
Penny tried to relax the inner walls of her tight channel as he banged her.  
His cock was sublime, and as she seeped her juices over his rod, the friction eased into a delicious fuck.

She purred like a kitten as he speeded up his strokes, then made erotic circular motions with his narrow pelvis.  
Squirming under him, her hands and heeled feet tugged on the scarves that bound her tightly.

"Oh my, oh yes, she loves it, lahhvleee!"

Penny's moans of delight grew more urgent as John slammed into her pinned body, his stomach on her skin made lewd sounds as he began to perspire.  
The four poster rocked from their wild rut and the wealthy lady would have loved nothing more than to have this virile man inside her insatiable cunt for hours.  
But he slipped out of her, leaving her quim gaping open, and rested by her tied high heels.

He looked at the usually elegant beauty who now looked a frightful mess on her back.

"Did you cum yet?" She wondered.

"Oh, I'm not done yet."

She looked at his still massive erection, shiny and slick from her wetness, and she licked her lips.  
John went to her bound ankles and undid the ties and she took the opportunity to flex her muscles.

"You've been a rather naughty girl, my Lady, and you must be punished.  
I'm going to have to spank you."

Penny was thrilled and slightly apprehensive as her wrists were released.  
She had never been spanked before, and was willing to try the new experience.  
Her hands rubbed her stiff arms, then rubbed her raw pussy as she gazed at John's dimpled butt as he walked to her nightstand.  
He looked around and then picked up her whalebone hairbrush.

"This will do nicely." He said as he smacked his open palm with the hard side.  
"Roll over."

Lady Penelope went onto her belly and laid flat, her massive boobs mashed to the mattress.  
Her pussy had a slow trickle of the sticky stuff that left a spot on the sheet, and she reminded herself to order Parker to do the laundry tomorrow.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward had spent many Pounds Sterling on pampering herself and her body, as John Tracy discovered as he ran the palms of his hands across her ultra soft and smooth bottom.  
The amorous blonde writhed and cooed on her stomach as she was gently caressed as the usual resident of Thunderbird Five sat on the four poster beside her.  
She looked at him, the left side of her face on the goose feather filled pillow and sighed.

His fingers ran through her fine flaxen hair, left a little ruffled due to the rigorous fucking the pair of them had just ceased.  
She felt him close her lithesome legs together with her firm rounded posterior slightly raised, and hissed as the cool side of the whalebone hairbrush slid over her.

"WHOAW!" 

The cool, collected woman yelled loudly as she received a sudden whack dead centre on her peachy buttocks.  
Her head came up from the pillow to see the mans right hand lifted way up, and then bring it down onto her right ass cheek.

The stinging was unexpected and she wiggled her hips slightly in an effort to alleviate the pain.  
There was no time to react as the wealthy socialite was given three further quick smacks with the hard brush.

"HEAVENS!" She cried out once more.

John closed his eyes and savoured the moment, his right fist furiously strumming his throbbing erection.  
Then he studied the reddened flesh of the once lily white rump of the I.R. special agent and rubbed even harder.  
Two rosy hot spots on each buttock had appeared and between her parted upper thighs he saw her wet slit.

"NO, NO HANDS!" 

Penelope had moved to feel her painful rump, butt he smacked her twice in rapid succession with the hard side of her hairbrush.

"OW,OW." 

Her hips bucked now in time with his rough strikes and a warm glow rushed through her body.  
Then he stopped and again surprised her as his heavy, lanky body climbed on top of hers and pinned her to the mattress.  
Unable to move an inch, the crack of her ass was used as a masturbatory vessel as John slid his rigid pole up the butt cleavage.

 

"Your skin is the softest I have ever felt, my Lady."

He moved back and forth, his cock slipping and sliding on her peach of an ass.  
His face was close to the back of her head, and he swept her dampened locks to one side.

"So hot too," he whispered, "I can feel your bum aflame on the skin of my prick."

"Is this what turns you on? Fucking my red, hot bottom. Freshly spanked by yours truly?"

"YES, YES, KEEP TALKING DIRTY!"

He speeded up his humping, his cock leaving a trail of lubrication in between her luscious buttocks.

"Fuck that bum, you devil! Churn my buttocks to butter with that hot cock of yours. Do it, do it harder."

Penny felt droplets of his perspiration on her back as he raced to his finish, his balls, full of sperm lapped against her dripping cunt.

"Cum for me, John, cum for me, you can do it, cum , cum ,cum, paint my burning ass with your hot seed."

John panted, his heart thumping on her lower back as he shifted his pelvis in rapid thrusts.

"Cum on me, cum on my silky flesh, spray Lady Penelope with your creamy spunk, DO IT!"

He roared like a lion as he held is erect prick on her ass, pressing her cheeks together like a channel of flesh.  
Penny turned her head, eager to see this.  
He convulsed violently and sent a long spurt that hit her square in the face, the sudden onslaught of the sticky stuff making her blink and cry out.  
Then, his cock seemed to resemble some kind of human hose as he sprayed out jet after jet that drenched her tits and neck until she was awash.  
Gradually his pulsating cock dropped and he fell back spent.

The boudoir of the Lady fell silent, and Penelope smiled to herself and stretched out her limbs, sticky cum dappled her pale flesh, and she rubbed her juicy pussy with the sheer satisfaction of the ordeal.  
She now had the entire collection of Tracy brothers under her belt, and she reflected on her triumphs.

Scott had given her multiple orgasms.

Alan's sweet tender, young body had given her a thrilling session.

Virgil and Gordon had been her poolside delight in the sun.

But it was John, the elusive John, who had taken her to the extreme limits of ecstasy.  
Was it not the quiet ones one should look out for? 

"That was F.A.B., wonderful sport. Any more tricks up your sleeve I should worry about?"

Penny writhed naked on her back, the epitome of a beautiful and desirable woman.  
John rubbed his chin and then smiled, his dripping cock on his bare left thigh.  
He stole a look at the contented blonde beside him and a thought occurred to him.

"I hear that you like to ride horses my Lady.  
I'm going to need a riding crop, and a bridal.  
I have a notion to make you my pony girl.  
Interested?"

END


End file.
